Of Gangnam Style and Car Crashes S KoreaXReader
by shigurefan101
Summary: Your best friend South Korea, otherwise known as Im Yong Soo, sings you your favourite song- Gangnam Style, then chases Kiku for an embarrassing photo. What will happen


You sat on your couch watching TV, waiting for your best friend to come pick you up. The two of you always liked to go to big parties with loud music...It was just your thing. You absentmindedly watched your TV, but then your phone rang, which interrupted your 'thoughts'.

Sowwy da-ze gonna be late...as always da-ze haha  
I.Y.S (Im Yong Soo)

You laughed at your Korean friend's text. He was the biggest dork you ever met. For whatever reason, he said, 'da-ze' after EVERYTHING and even when he was writing or texting he would put it.  
You heard a knock at your door and jumped up to get it, not even bothering to turn off your TV.  
When you opened the door you saw Im Yong Soo wearing a blue tee-shirt with suit jacket over it and grey skinny jeans. He looked swag and stupid at one time.  
"Ready to go da-ze?" he asked.  
"Yup. Sure am! Let's go!"  
You walked past him out of the door over to his car. He stared at you the whole time, completely dumbstruck; he thought you looked beautiful...as always. You were wearing a flaring purple dress with a black suit vest over it. You had no idea he liked your though. He always 'flirted' with you, but you thought he just did that to every girl, and only 'flirted' with you more because you were best friends. It was true- every pretty woman he came across he had dirty thoughts about, but you, he practically dreamt fairy tales- literately the kind of fairy tales where the prince saves the princess...weird huh?'  
However you broke his train of thought when you told him to hurry up.

-Time Skip-

You walked into the large room where the party was with Im Yong Soo. You were feeling very exited due to the fact that there was really loud music. But then you felt yourself getting even more exited once Im Yong Soo took you out to the dance floor with him. The two of you were dancing for what seemed like hours. But at one point you spinned your body around with the music, but when you were facing forward again, Im Yong Soo was gone.  
"I turn my back for two seconds, literately, and he's gone! Where could he possibly have gone?!" you shouted, knowing that no one would hear you.  
Then you heard it- yours and Im Yong Soo's favourite song...Gangnam Style. You both knew all the words, the dance, THE EVERYTHING. You were both PSY's biggest fan. (A/N sorry if you don't like that song...I'm not one for pop music but dat sawng iz swagga's! Know all da words!)  
You looked around for Im Yong Soo, not wanting him to miss the song. But then you heard someone singing it, and it WASN'T PSY. It was none other than Im Yong Soo himself. 'He's such a goof' you thought to yourself.  
He sang the song perfectly, seeing as he speaks fluent Korean, and he danced it perfectly too. He had the entire room (which had about 1000 people in it BTW) dancing and singing along. It was hilarious! You tried to sing and dance along, but found yourself laughing too hard to continue.  
After he finished his horse dance and the lights went down, he walked off the stage and over to your laughing self. You couldn't control yourself...once he reached you, you glomped him and laughed so hard you started to cry.  
"T-that...was...hilarious!" you said in between fits of laughter. Even though you couldn't see it, Im Yong Soo was blushing redder than a tomato.  
"Y-you know, that song was directed at you da-ze." You suddenly stopped laughing and looked at him.  
"Seriously?" you asked with wide eyes.  
"Yeah-You liked it da-ze?"  
You couldn't help it- you started laughing again. You managed to get out, "I...loved...it!"  
He cupped your cheeks and kissed you. It didn't take long for you to kiss back. When you broke away, you saw your good friend Kiku Honda, who was also one of Im Yong Soo's brothers, taking a picture of the two of you.  
"W-what are you doing da-ze?!"  
"Werr isn't it obvious I'm taking picture of you making out wis (Name)!?"  
"I HATE YOUR GUTS DA-ZE!"  
Im Yong Soo then went off to chase Kiku. They went outside and turned the corner.  
"Just be safe!" you yelled after them.

-Time Skip-

You sat and talked with some of your other friends at the party.  
"Where are they?!" you mumbled under your breath.  
Time couldn't have been more 'on time' with that one. Right after you said that, your phone rang, which you answered.  
"Herro? (Name)-san? Rook me and Im Yong Soo were praying and he ran into ze street and got hit by a car get down to ze hospital right now his condition is criticar. HURRY!" said a very flustered Japan from the other line.  
All you did was sit there in shock. "O- okay. I'll be right down." With that you hung up, ran out to your car and drove to the hospital.  
When you got there, Kiku was sitting in a chair next to Im Yong Soo's bed, with tear stained cheeks.  
"H-how is he?" you asked  
Kiku opened his eyes. "Barery zere. I so sorry (Name)-san I didn't mean for him to get hurt, I was just praying wis him I so sorry its arr my fault." You looked at him with a sense of shame in your tear shedding eyes.  
"Don't say such things. It's not your fault, it's whoever 'did this to him without stopping to see if was okay's' fault."  
You both sat there in silence, listening to the pulse machine's 'beeps' get farther and farther apart. Soon there was just a solid 'beeeeeeep'. Im Yong Soo flat-lined. You laid your head on his stomach and cried. It wasn't until the nurse came and pried you off oh him that you left.

-Time Skip-

It has been months since the accident where you lost your Korean best friend, Im Yong Soo. You just can't stand it anymore. There had been many more loud and fun parties, but you haven't gone to any of them. You just don't feel right going without him. You had pretty much lost all contact with your other friends, seeing as they all had something amazing happen in their lives in the past few years.  
You just can't stand it anymore. So now? Here you are. On this bridge, crossing the river, on this cold, rainy night. What would anyone care if you just jumped? You climbed over the rail, spread out your arms, and felt yourself falling.  
You opened eyes, and a flash of bright light appeared, and there, in front of you, was Im Yong Soo, with tears in his eyes.  
"W-why...did you...jump da-ze?!"  
"B-because...I...I love you and...I missed...you. But now that I'm dead, I have you right?" He smiled and hugged you.  
"You would have me, IF you were dead da-ze..."  
"I-I'm not...dead?" you asked.  
"Nope. Sorry da-ze. Oh and, I love you too da-ze." And with that he faded away into the light, for the first and last time, for forever and eternity.


End file.
